The Bachelor Party
by erinmarybing
Summary: Finn is engaged to his high school girlfriend who he isn't too sure about marrying. When his best friends throw him a bachelor party and invite a stripper , she might be the only one who understands him better than anyone.


"Have a good time tonight. Just don't have too much fun." Quinn said in the doorway saying goodbye to Finn who was staying at Noah's for the weekend.

Finn pulled her in for a sweet peck on the lips holding onto her hips. "It'll only be for the weekend. Trust me, the bachelor party sounds fun but I'd rather be here with my fiance." He grinned and leaned in for another kiss.

"This is really sweet- but I don't need to see this." Puck said as he approached the doorway of Quinn's apartment building. "It's two days not two weeks." He explained as he grabbed Finn's arms and headed toward the elevator.

Quinn giggled at the sight. "Have fun!" She yelled and closed the door behind her.

The two boys walked into the elevator and Puck pressed the button for ground floor. "So my best bud, everything's ready for tonight. The boys are coming, the beer is endless, and the last surprise should be settled." He said.

Finn shook his head. "No man, you heard Quinn. No strippers. I don't like scary Quinn." Finn said giving him an annoyed look hearing the ding to exit.

"Who said anything about a stripper?" Puck said and smirking when Finn looked away.

The left the building taking a taxi to Puck's apartment officially starting the weekend of the Bachelor party.

"Okay guys, the schedules in. We have two twenty-first birthdays, a bachelor party, and a fiftieth birthday." Santana said looking at her clipboard.

Rachel hated this job more than anything. All she ever wanted was to move to New York and perform on Broadway. It's tough to dream big. Now, she's currently living in a shoebox apartment and working at Santana's Angels which is a strip club that helps keep the bills payed and auditions rolling. Of course her dads and roommate Kurt think that she's working as a waitress, but things happen for a reason.

She originally never even thought about putting herself out like this, but sometimes you grow desperate and this economy's rough.

"So I'll take the fifthieth birthday party, Brittney you'll take on of the twenty-first birthday party, Blaine the other twenty-first is a girl so you'll cover that one, and Rachel you'll take the bachelor party. Everyone else, you're off for the night." Santana said crossing things off her clipboard.

Brittney clapped her hands together while Blaine looked unamused.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Any particular theme for this one?" She asked Santana.

"Just perform one of the dances we learned during training. I've worked at this guy Noah Puckerman's house before, anything will suit him. All though, I don't think it's him engaged. Be at his house at eleven p.m sharp"

"Alright. Sounds good." Rachel said as she started collecting her things to leave Santana's apartment. "Happy stripping tonight." She joked as she opened the door to leave.

"You too, Berry."

***  
"Kurt I'm home!" Rachel said as she walked into their tiny living room while he was watching an episode of "I Love Lucy."

He turned away from the T.V and smiled. "Had a long day at work? We should have a movie marathon tonight! The weathers looking crappy and I just want to stay in."

"I would love to but uh..work called in. I have the night shift." She explained scrambling for an answer.

"Rachel, you worked all afternoon now you're in for the night shift? Don't you think you're working a little bit too much?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Kurt but it's helping pay for auditions and our bills. I really can't take off tonight. Any other nights perfect."

Kurt groaned. "Fine. Although I don't understand why I restaurant would be opened at such a late time."

"Well..you know what they say Kurt, the city never sleeps." Rachel said nervously going over to the kitchen to pour herself some water.

"Maybe I could visit you at work tonight. That way you're not so lonely. You know?"

"I'm packed for the night Kurt. I-I don't think I'll even have time to breathe."

"Rachel. It's a sunday night."

"Then that's more than enough men scrambling into the bar at Maggie's Pub! Now if you excuse me, I'll be in my room taking a short nap." Rachel put her glass in the sink and entered her room slamming the door behind her. She knew Kurt was bound to get questionable soon, but she had no guts to tell him.

She went face first onto her bed when she heard her phone go off. She reached into her pocket bringing the phone in front of her face still lying on her stomach.

It was a text from Blaine. 'Hey Rach! So I know we both have to go through with this tonight but lets keep our energy going because one day we'll shine on Broadway! Anyway, I was wondering if after my shift it was okay to come back to your place and sleepover? My roommate Sugar is having all of her bratty friends over. Let me know!'

Rachel read the message and felt like she and Blaine were on the same boat. They both had the same goals and understood each other. 'Of course Blaine. If i'm not back in time from my shift my roommate Kurt will be there to let you in. See you tonight xx.'

She replied and went to her alarm clock settings to wake up at ten to get prepared for another night of hell.

All the boys were gathered in Pucks living room already wasted by ten o'clock.

"Puck, thank you so so so much for throwing this for me." Finn said after taking another drink sulking on his couch. "I haven't had this much fun since before I started dating Quinn."

Sam looked to Puck then back. "Aren't you happy with Quinn? You seem to be."

Finn snorted. "It's an ACT to make her happy. Did you notice HER. Well I did because if I even think about myself or what I want to do, that doesn't fly with her. It's all about Quinn all the time."

Sam gasped. "Well Finn.. if you're unhappy why are you marrying her?"

"Well Samuel." He stated drunkly sitting upright. "I'm a little late in the game to find anyone else."

Puck snorted. "Shut up. Q's great and you should respect her." Puck downed the last of his drink. "To hell with the sentimental stuff. Let's get the fun to begin."

Finn, Puck, Sam, Rory, and Ryder all hung out playing poker with Puck winning and Finn close behind him when there was a knock at the door.

Ryder instantly starting smiling. "Puck get the door. Finn go sit on the couch."

"Wait whats going o-" Finn was lifted on his feet by Sam and Ryder who brought him to the couch.

"Finnegan! We have a little surprise for you." Puck said as he brought a short brunette in the room wearing a large pea coat.

"Wait Puck, Quinn would-"

"Oh shush. Enjoy the show." Puck joined him on the couch while the girl stood in front of them. She was really pretty but looked like she was putting on the fakest smile possible.

"I heard someone was getting married soon." She said seductively removing her coat revealing a red large oversized football jersey showing off her long tanned legs. She wore black heels that looked about four inches. "I'm here to play a little game.. I'd say it's better than football."

All the boys whistled while Finn stayed quiet feeling a tightness in his pants. The girl started dancing seductively slowly removing her top that was making Finn frustrated.

The girl ripped the shirt off leaving her in pink lace underwear and a matching bra. All the boys went wild. She shook her hips and crawled on the floor over to where Finn was on the couch. She slowly got up and sat on his lap. Her heels were digging into either side of his thighs. He was so aroused as she brought her lips and traced them along his neck causing him to hold on to her hips.

Inside Rachel was dying realizing all boys were pigs. On his lap, Puck reached over and put a twenty in her bra. She wanted to slap him away, but anything for money and she learned to never break a good performance.

She then ground her hips into Finn. She reached behind and unclasped her bra slowly standing up. Her bra slowly went down her and she started dancing.

Finn didn't remember a time when Quinn ever made him feel this way. Or when she ever cared for him. Even a little drunk, he was still confused if it was even worth it with Quinn. Whoever this girl wasn't just sexy, she looked adorable in that football jersey..

He stood up in the middle of her performance reaching into his pocket. "Here.. whoever you are. Here's a fifty dollar bill. I don't think I can do this. It's nothing against you believe me, but I have to.. get air." He said in one breath and left to go out Puck's door.

Rachel stood frozen surprised someone walked out like that.

"I'm sorry for him.. Rachel. I don't know whats with him. Thank you for performing." Puck said handing her a check.

"It's fine." She said a little offended he left during her performance. She wasn't too off tonight was she? Rachel put on her clothes and coat.

"Thanks for coming!" Ryder screamed drunk.

Puck chuckled, "I'll show you out." She followed him out and closed the door behind her. She turned around to see someone sitting on the floor.

Startled she screamed and he looked up. Not really noticing his face before he was actually handsome. "Goodness. I didn't see you there."

"Sorry! I didn't mean to freak you out." He looked for words. "I-I'm sorry for leaving during your performance. I just had a lot in my head about my fiance who I'm not even sure I want to marry... I'm not sure why I just told you that."

She smiled to herself. "You and I have a lot in common. I actually was engaged to a guy named Jesse St. James. We were into everything, performing. Not stripping but Broadway and all that." She said sitting next to him in the lobby floor. "I realized I loved having someone with me but I wasn't IN love. He only cared for himself and his happiness... I don't know why I just told you that."

Finn looked up at her and looked into her eyes. "Well. fuck."

"Language."

"Sorry." He muttered. "That's exactly why I want to break it off with Quinn, my fiance, she doesn't care about me at all. Finally someone who understands." Finn said staring at her really noticing her. She had big brown eyes you could get lost in. Her hair was past shoulder length in tight curls that looked super shiny, and he just met her, but she was easy to talk too.

She grinned. "Yeah, I know exactly how you feel." She got to her feet. "It was fun perfoming for you but I think I should go."

"Wait!" He scrambled to his feet looking down at her noticing how short she was compared to him. "I'm Finn."

She giggled. "Rachel."

With that Rachel walked away with a smile on her face actually liking a client of hers. Maybe all men weren't pigs. She left Finn wondering when he could see her again.


End file.
